As is generally known, electronic devices include a radiator assembly to cool the heat-generating component mounted on a circuit board located within the electronic device. The radiator assembly includes radiators and heat conduction device. The radiator consists of radiating fins. The heat conduction device is fixed into the radiator and abutted against the heat-generating component.
Conventional heat conduction devices, such as heat pipes and thermal columns, include a heat pipe to provide a capillary structure therein, and the heat pipe orifice is sealed after the working fluid is placed in the heat pipe. The thermal column provides structure therein to realize the radiating effect through the phase change of the working fluid.
In the above conventional heat conduction devices, the radiating surface of the heat pipe or thermal column is only limited to its external wall, thus the radiating degree is limited. Moreover, because of the complexity of the components and the high difficulty of the assembly, the price is very high and the anticipative radiating effect may be affected due to the difficulty of the quality control.
Thus it can be seen that the above conventional heat conduction device described above needs to be improved.